Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include chemical and pharmaceutical production plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically interact with and control industrial equipment in the processing facilities, such as equipment used to produce chemical and pharmaceutical products.
Processing facilities may implement a single process having tasks that require the use of the same resources, such as certain pieces of industrial equipment. Processing facilities may also implement multiple processes that are executed at the same time and that require the use of the same resources. It is often necessary or desirable for a process control system to manage the use of resources by these multiple processes or tasks. Part of this management often involves determining how to share resources between different processes or tasks in a production facility.